


Bouncy

by NarfoOnTheNet



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarfoOnTheNet/pseuds/NarfoOnTheNet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another drabble originally posted on my tumblr, under the same username. This was inspired by my comment on a tumblr post ( http :/ / narfoonthenet . tumblr . com / post / 137355222049 / corgi-kid-kerijiano-this-is-velvet-and ) (be sure to get rid of the spaces).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncy

Coco Adel and her teammate Fox Alistair stood outside on Beacon’s campus grounds watching the scene before them. Standing next to them was Team RWBY, watching with a mix of bemusement and embarrassment.

Out on the grass, Yatsuhashi sat cross-legged, calmly meditating, while Velvet literally bounced, cartwheeled, flipped, and rolled all around him.

Coco turned to look at Ruby. “So she was visiting you guys when this happened?”

“Uh, yeah,” Ruby said, sheepish. “I thought I was giving her a bag of cookies I baked yesterday. She took one look inside and suddenly she’s bouncing off the walls. Like, literally – we have dents in our walls now.”

“I am not explaining that to Miss Goodwitch.” Weiss said adamantly.

“We eventually coaxed her outside,” Blake said, “And she just went straight for Yatsuhashi.”

“And she’s been like this for…?”

“About and hour,” Ruby said.

“Why exactly did you have catnip in the first place?” Fox asked as his teammate vaulted herself over Yatsuhashi’s shoulders.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all gave Yang vapid looks.

“Uh,” She said, trying very hard to avoid the gazes of her teammates, “There’s a cat I see here every now and then? So I thought I’d have some fun, y’know? Maybe get a cute video to show?” Yang shrunk under Blake’s scowl.

“I didn’t think catnip could affect Faunus.” Coco said.

“You learn something new every day.” Blake muttered.

They watched in silence for a few more minutes. Eventually, Velvet slowed down as the effects of the catnip wore off and fatigue set in. She dragged herself to sit next to Yatsuhashi where, after a moment to catch her breath, she flopped onto her side, her head resting on her huge teammate’s lap. Yatsuhashi gently placed a hand on her head, being mindful of her ears.

Ruby and Yang cooed at the sight while the others just silently stared.

“… Tell me someone got that on video.” Coco said.

“Right here!” Yang declared, triumphantly holding her scroll up.

Out on the grass, Velvet napped peacefully, unaware that her death-by-embarrassment was being planned.


End file.
